The Edventures of Final Fantasy VII
by DARKrevenge10
Summary: In this crossover, The Eds must rely on wits and brute strength to survive in their struggle to save earth. They must endure life threating battles and cruel circumstances to stop their own planet's catastrophic demise from the destructive power meteor.


_**Authors Notes:**_ Hey everyone! The first two chapters of this fanfic I have already published on this website 2 years ago on my old account from about two years ago. I feel like I should continue the story, so here it is. Also know that this is my first real fanfic I've written, and because I am 13 please don't judge or flame. This is a crossover of Ed, Edd, and Eddy with the amazing game Final Fantasy VII. This story will be mostly about the Eds and their struggle to save their world. I will do my best to add new characters and many unexpected twists. I will occasionally put these author notes here too. I would greatly appreciate your reviews, comments and even improvement ideas. That is all I have to say, so enjoy.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Ed, Edd, 'N Eddy or their respective characters, TV shows, movies, books or video games. All Final Fantasy VII rights are reserved to Square Enix, Squaresoft, Sony Computer Entertainment, Yoshinoti Kitase, and Tetsuya Nomura. Ed, Edd 'N Eddy rights are reserved to Daniel Antonucci and Cartoon Network. I do own any characters I created and put into the story in the future.

**The Ed-ventures of Final Fantasy VII **

**Chapter 1: The Big Scam**

It was a strange and loud morning in the cul-de-sac of the small town Peachcreek. Everywhere you look there would be kids running around, roughhousing, talking to wooden boards or playing with dolls. We start our story in a small blue house.

Ed and Eddy were sitting on Eddy's round purple bed, planning a scam that would give them enough money to buy jawbreakers for rest of the year (which, to their disappointment was only in 2 days). Too bad for them, they didn't have a plan. That's what they have Double D for.

"Ed!" the loud mouth Eddy screeched. "Go get sock-head up for me, will ya? I need him for our amazing scam!"

"Ok Eddy!" Ed, the dumbest of the trio responded.

Ed ran over to Double D's house to wake up the brightest one of the group. Ed had on his usual attire, a striped red and white t-shirt and his old olive green jacket with sleeves that hung down just above his fingertips. Accompanying it was very baggy light purple shorts. On top of all that, just above his eyes was a very thick and bushy unibrow, which gave him the title of "monobrow" by Eddy. To top it all off, had very short, prickly hair above his yellow and flat head.

"Double D!" Ed yelled with his loud and goofy voice. "Come on! It's time to get up for the… umm..."

"YAWN… the scam that I explained to you and Eddy yesterday, Ed?" The sleepy teen interrupted the not so bright Ed.

"Oh yeah! Umm… what was the scam again?" Ed asked Double D as he got up to exchange his Friday hat for his Saturday one in his closet.

"I already explained the whole process to you and Eddy yesterday. Did you pay attention to ANYTHING I said?" Double D shouted angrily, but then took a deep breath to calm down. He hates and always has hated violence.

"Nope, notta thing! Don't gotta clue!" Ed shouted loudly with a huge grin.

Double D groaned and slapped his forehead. _When will they ever learn?_ He thought while walking into his bathroom. Double D did his regular routine of showering, brushing his already sparkling white teeth, washing his hands repeatedly, and dressing up for the day.

Once Double D got out of the bathroom, Ed noticed he was sporting his usual clothes on, too. A standard red t-shirt, and like Ed, baggy purple shorts. But more of a darker purple color. Even though it was warm outside, he still put on his orange winter jacket,just in case of cold weather. To finish it all off, he had his black sock-like hat with three long black hairs dangling down the back of it.

When the two friends walked outside, they noticed a familiar eerie, bone-chilling wind. It has been happening almost every day. No one, not even Double D knew what caused it. What was the weird thing was, it was winter and not cold at all! It was even hot and snowing! But the weirdest thing of all was that none of the cul-de-sac kids ever noticed these strange occurrences, only the Eds!

Double D took nice, long, deep breath. *cough, cough, cough* he hacked away at the strange weather.

*CRAAACCKK* Ed ripped a smack at Double D's back so hard it made him fall down hard. As Double D scrambled to get up he managed to wheeze out, "Thanks Ed, I think I needed that. This unusual weather has been bothering me for quite a while now; Ed, do you have any idea what could have possibly caused it?" Double D asked his tall friend.

"Um… (A minute passed by) oh, I got it! I read it in my comic 'They came from planet Zegor and ate my mashed potatoes with chopsticks'" Ed started. "They came from their planet to earth spewing slime on you and your mashed potatoes and then they ate them! And if that wasn't enough, they also ate your… GRAVY! NOOOOOOOO! NOT THE GRAVY!" Ed panicked.

"… That's very nice, Ed." Double D stopped and calmed down his frantic friend.

As they continued to their short friend's house, Ed didn't notice it, but Double D stopped. Something caught his eye. Whatever it was, it gave off a brilliant crimson color in the snow, even though it was very far away. Double D disregarded Ed and followed the color as its glow grew more and more intense. The strange wind also grew more intense. When Double D was in arm's reach of it, he kneeled down for closer inspection. _My, this is a strange stone. It gives off a brilliant red glow, almost like a ruby… No, it couldn't possibly be a ruby; it is in the shape of a perfect sphere… what could this be then? _The brainy boy was lost deep in thought. Oddly enough, he could have sworn he heard something howling in the wind. It sounded sort of like wailing. The gruesome sound of a wailing from a thousand dead souls. _I have a bad feeling about this… _Right as he picked it up, a blinding white light enveloped the smart boy. _What on earth is happening?_ Double D started to panic. In his mind, a soft voice echoed the words "We are Choco and Mog… Help us…" _Who said that! _He asked himself as the voice and light vanished from his mind. In his hand was the same small red orb, but it stopped glowing. He knew for a fact it wasn't a ruby now, because it was way too light. _Wow… I have no idea what happened but…_

"Oh!" Double D realized. "I better get back to Ed and Eddy!" He put the gem in his winter coat pocket and made his way to Eddy's house.

* * *

Ed walked into Eddy's room to find him sitting on his bed reading a magazine. Eddy had on his typical cloths, too. His attire started with a yello, purple collared t-shirt. His shirt contained a single red stripe going from his shoulder down to his waist. Below that were light blue jean-shorts with a chain hanging down his left pocket to protect his empty wallet. To finish it all off, he had three long black hairs on the top of his flat, pink head.

"Hey Ed, where's Double D?" Eddy asked his dumb friend once he noticed Ed was alone.

"Double D? HE'S MISSING? WHERE'S DOUBLE D AT? WHAT IF HE GOT ATE BY THE MASHED POTATOE EATING ZEGOR MUTANTS EDDY? WHY COULDN'T THEY JUST TAKE THE GRAVY?" Ed wept out loud.

"Jeeze, Ed calm down. He's probably reading some 'astronolagy' book or somthing." Eddy said with out a care and flipped a page.

"Dont talk like that Eddy! We got to save him!" Ed rushed out of the room but got stopped by Double D who was standing there for quite some time.

"Ahem, Eddy it's not called astronolagy, the proper term is astronomy." Double D stated.

"DOUBLE D YOUR OK! WHERE'D YOU GO? DID THE MUTANTS FIND YOU?" Ed hugged his friend as hard as he could.

"Ed... Im glaaaad... toooo see you too. Pleeeeeease... let go Ed yourrrr crusshing meee." Double D was turning purple at this point.

"OK." With that said Ed dropped his smart friend on the ground with a thud.

"So now the freak shows over, tell us about the scam again!" Eddy barked at his late friend finally dropping his magazine.

"Ooooh... I already explained it to you! Does anyone here pay attention to anything I say?" Double D replied getting up and cracking his back.

"Ed and I were too busy playing our new video game Final Fantasy VII to listen to your yapping last night!"

"Eddy, how could you possibly be too busy to listen to a few words?" Double D mumbled under his breath to hide what he was really thinking. "Ok" Double D started to explain. "If I remember correctly, our scam was to be regarding the kids' wanting to physically and mentally be inside video games instead of having to simply play them. Of course, it would be impossible to do that, so I propose an alternate method. If we can make props, backgrounds, proper sounds and lighting, we could make it seem more realistic. Ed, I place you in charge of the making of props, backgrounds, and any monsters."

"Oh, boy! Monsters here I come hahahahaha!" Ed jumped up and down laughing. "Can I make the buttered toast, too Double D?" Ed begged him with puppy dog face.

"Sure Ed." Double D couldn't resist Ed's puppy dog face, even if Ed wanted the craziest of things. "Eddy, you will be the video game leader. You will be leading the kids through the game course and fights."

Eddy's eyes soon lit up. "I'm the leader? You mean star? Finally, I get a role that fits my reputation!" Eddy started to pose in his usual cocky way.

"Sure, Eddy." Double D agreed sarcastically. "As for me, I will be behind the scene working the props and changing the storyline as I see fit. As you all know this story will be based on the game Final Fantasy VII Ed got for his birthday. So I will need to use any information you collected from the game to help me design the story."

"Boring!" Eddy yelled out. "What are we waiting for? Let's get this show on road!" Eddy sprinted out of out his room to practice his lines.

"Last one there's a rotten toe nail clipping!" Ed ran out with Eddy.

Double D sighed. _Wait a minute!_ Double D took out the crimson orb he found earlier. After a good solid look at it for a minute, it came to him. _Wait! I've seen an object like this before!_

_**Flashback**_

Double D was in his own world of stamping and tagging everything he owned while cleaning up Ed and Eddy's soda spills and thrown chips. "Messy, messy, messy…"

"Hey, Double D! You gotta check this game out!" Double D recalled Eddy saying in his room.

"What game is it?" Double D asked.

"It's called Final Fantasy VII or something. Ed got it for his birthday, remember?"

Ed was playing the game while Double D and Eddy watched. The characters of the game looked like stick figures but the graphics weren't that bad considering how old the game was. Double D saw a stick like man with spiky yellow hair talking to some overgrown birds.

"Ed, do you know why those birds are dancing?" Double D questioned.

"I don't know… I said "Wark" to them, and they started dancing!

"I hate birds…" Eddy scowled. "What are they, like giant chickens or something?"

"CHICKENS!" Ed shouted so loud, the room shook, making Double D fall spectacularly. Eddy fell on the floor laughing, but hit his head hard making Double D the last one laughing. Eddy scowled at him when the chickens stopped dancing, making Ed pout.

"Aw… the chickens stopped Double D!" Ed made the same puppy dog face.

"There, there, Ed." Double D patted his sad friend's head when he got up, trying to make him feel better.

"You're such a baby, Ed." Eddy commented.

"EDDY!" Double D shouted like an angry mother.

"Hey, guys! The chickens are holding something!" the big Ed interrupted the other two's fight. Sure enough, on the game it looked like the 'chickens' were trying to give the stick figure dude a small, red shining orb.

_**Flashback End**_

Double D was still in Eddy's room alone because the other two Eds left 10 minutes ago, and they still haven't came back to find out what Double D was doing. But that didn't matter to him now. _The red stone… it was in the game! I have to tell Eddy about this!_ Double D left to go find his friends.

Double D found Eddy in his own bathroom after he heard his and someone else's voice. But when Double D listened closely, the other voice was also Eddy's.

"So hey baby, where have you been all my life?" Eddy was talking to himself in the mirror not noticing Double D was standing at his door the whole time. Double D started laughing, making Eddy turn around at him in embarrassment. "I- it's not what you think… I was just practicing my lines!"

"Sure you were." Double D rolled his eyes. "I have something crucial I think you and Ed should know, so where is he anyways?

"Oh, Ed went to make gravy or something stupid like that" Eddy said still trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice.

"Ok, we will need Ed to here before I can start my story." The kids then left the bathroom to find Ed.

As they walked into the room, Double D and Eddy's jaw dropped to the ground. There, in Ed's room, was dozens of props. Cardboard monsters, paper weapons, and many huge cardboard backgrounds of the game on his wall! And of course, they saw a big pot of gravy in the middle of it all. Double D and Eddy gazed at the all the work Ed did in only 15 minutes! And there Ed was, sitting on the ground playing Final Fantasy VII as if he had been doing nothing all day.

"Gotta say monobrow, you did a good job." Eddy admitted.

"Hiya, guys!" Ed happily greeted them with a big smile.

"Ed, how did you do all of this so fast?" Double D said still amazed. "Never mind that, I need to explain something that's been bothering me…"

_**Five Minutes Later…**_

"So you say you found a glowing orb that looks just like the one on the game? And right after you picked it up a bright flash came and you heard a strange voice say in your mind 'I am Choco and Mog… help us…'?" Eddy summarized.

"What?" Ed said as he picked the earwax from his ear.

Both Double D and Eddy sighed to Ed's response. Eddy turned back to Double D to ask "So what, you expect me and Ed-"

"Buttered toast!" Ed shouted out of nowhere, interrupting the confused little Eddy. At this point Eddy tried to tackle Ed in his anger, but that was a failed attempt when Double D held him back. "Stop it Eddy!" Double D strained. As Eddy calmed down, he continued his speech "So you expect… (Eddy glanced back at the jolly Ed)…me to believe what you just said?"

"I know it may be hard to believe, but trust me Eddy. In fact, I even have the red orb right here." Double D pulled out the mysterious red orb. As he looked down, the orb casted a stunning crimson shadow that lightly glistened on Ed's shag rug floor. The trio's jaws dropped at the breathtaking sight.

"Wait! I just thought of something!" Ed shouted again out of nowhere.

The other two Eds took their eyes off the glowing orb, because Ed actually thinking of something was MUCH more amazing. "You can think? I didn't know that!" Eddy mocked followed by a loud hush from Double D.

"I remember after I got done with my props for the scam thingy, I played the game and it said that the shiny red ball the chickens gave me was called 'Choco/Mog Summon Materia'!"

"WHAT!" Eddy and Double D both shouted in shock. "Then that means…" Eddy started. "The orb I found is really the summon materia in the game!" Double D finished off.

"Oh, I was gonna say 'Then that means… my scam is going to have to wait until tomorrow!' but uh… that works too!" Eddy said.

"Eddy! This is not the time to worry about your scam!" Double D scowled.

"Shut up sock-head!" Eddy yelled back.

As they fought, Ed noticed something different about the materia (as the red orb was called). It started to flash somewhat. "Uh, guys?" Ed said trying to get their attention. They kept on fighting, so Ed ran over and pick them up. "HEY GUYS!" Ed shouted in their ears while shaking them as hard as he could.

"What is it!" Eddy and Double D shouted in unison once he let go of them.

"The shiny ball thingy…" Ed said softly.

_**Humans… **_a soft voice uttered from nowhere. _**We have found you…**_

"W-What?" Eddy spoke through his chattering teeth. "W-Who are y-you?" Double D questioned the familiar voice.

_**We are Choco and Mog. You have summoned been summoned by us…**_

"Y-y-you s-summoned us?" The terrified Eds asked in unison. "Wait! So y-you're the Choco and Mog from the game and the o-one who spoke to me before? Double D shook so hard it look like he was about to blow up.

_**Yes. Both of our worlds are in grave danger… We need your help…**_

"Both of our worlds?" Eddy said anxiously.

"A grave danger?" Double D quivered.

"No gravy with the mashed potatoes?" Ed shook in fear.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Authors Notes: **_And there you have it, the first chapter is done. Hope you liked it! I would appreciate it if you would review, offer your advice, or tell what you liked about it while I get the next chapter up! And please remember I am only 13 so no flaming. That is all I have to say.


End file.
